who am i?
by mizurazame
Summary: umm well the story is about a fox who doesn't know who she is and wants to find out. the yu yu hakusho characters will show up after the second chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Who am i?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mizura, a young fox with sleek black fur and nine tails with blood red tips and dark blue eye's was walking through a forest when she wondered "who am i?" this question came frequently because mizura had no idea who she was, where she came from or why her parents had abandoned her when she was born. She kept walking and while she was walking she saw a tiger who seemed hurt. "hey are you alright?"asked mizura, "who are you! What do you want from me!?" yelled the tiger "i want to help you" replied mizura "are you serious? you'll help me? But why?"inquired the tiger, "i know what it's like to be hurt and i hate to see people hurt even if they deserved it, what's your name?" "my name? it's shadow" "shadow" said mizura it had stirred something in her memory then she remembered. "are you the shape changer?" she asked "yes" answered shadow "i can take any form and this is my most prefered form" "cool, there that should do it" shadow's leg was bandaged and looked better than it did before "hey thanks oh yeah whats your name?" "my name? it's mizura." "cool ok then well bye" "bye hope i'll see you again one day!" "yeah! Same here bye mizura!" then shadow left and mizura was alone again. Mizura sighed "why is it that no one will stay around me for long? Who am i?"  
  
in the months that followed mizura wandered as she normally did when she came uppon a tiger, all of a sudden she remembered shadow and put her head down and kept walking. "hey! Mizura is that you? it's me shadow!" mizura turned around and stared at shadow "you still remember me?" "of course i remember you! it's because of you that i'm still alive! Plus you don't meet that many black and red foxes, where do you come from anyways?" said shadow "well i don't know where i came from i was abandoned a long time ago." replied mizura "why would anyone abandon you? Your so nice and kind, and just so...well interesting! Especially your couloring!" "well shadow you see i'm starting to think that it's my couloring that's done this to me, i have no idea who i am and any foxes that i see always run away when they see me, it can really make some one depressed." "i can see that but still why? oh well, hey! do you want to come with me to the gathering?" asked shadow "what gathering?" "it's a gathering where all types of demons gather together and talk, maybe you'll find someone who knows you!" replied shadow to mizura's question. "alright i'll come"  
  
well there's the first chapter and i would like it if you reviewed my chapters well yeah umm i guess that i should go, but i would also like to tell you that i'm writing another story called Miana, mizura is in both but it's a different person(don't ask) but yeah thats it for the first chapter, the second and third ones should also be up. 


	2. the gathering

finally i've put in the second chapter and this is where some of the yu yu hakusho characters show up. i left off with mizura agreeing to go with shadow to the gathering so have fun reading! and uhh youko is kurama's demon side just in case you get confused  
  
i also want to thank my friends for letting me use the characters that they created. the characters are: Tatara and Dawn   
  
disclaimer:i do not own yu yu hakusho.  
  
i forgot to mention that the characters are going to be extremely out of character probably, i've only seen a few episodes of yu yu hakusho and read a few stories  
  
chapter 2:the gathering  
  
"mizura could you hurry up? were going to be late!" yelled shadow from about three meters away. mizura wanted to hurry but she was getting nervous, it was the first time that she was going to be around people like her or at least a few of them, she wanted to meet these other demons but wasn't sure on how she should act, shadow had said to act normally but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea. "i'm coming but your walking too fast for me to keep up!" replied mizura. so they walked and when they got to the gathering site mizura gasped there were hundreds of animals and animal type demons, she saw fox demons, wolf demons and even a vampire, there were more demon than she could count. "holy shit." said mizura "i can't believe how many demons there are here!" "yeah amazing isn't it? hey! there's dawn! DAWN!!!" the vampire that mizura had noticed came over to them. "hey shadow who's your new friend? another shifter?" "her name's mizura and she's not a shifter she's a fox" replied shadow. dawn face turned slightly whiter than it had been before. "a fox? are you sure? foxes aren't black and red" said dawn. "i knew this would happen shadow i'm leaving, i don't belong here." with that mizura left and walked into the forest. a few minutes of walking later mizura bumped into some thing, when she looked up she saw one of the most beutiful foxes that she had ever seen. he had a silver coat with seven tails, yellow eyes and white tips on the tail. "s-sorry" said mizura "no problem i am youko i usually don't go to the gathering but stay around here, why aren't you at the gathering?" asked the fox. "well it's because of my couloring it makes people scared for some reason and they stay away from me though it doesn't affect shadow that much, it made a vampire turn even paler than normal" replied mizura "why don't you go to the gatherings?" "it's because people don't like to see me their worried about getting killed" replied youko. so mizura and youko talked. an hour later a small guy with spiky black hair walked up to them. "what do you want hiei?" ansked youko. "simple! we have to get going! there onto our trail again!" replied hiei. "shit! well mizura i'll see you again i hope" with that youko and hiei ran off into the forest and mizura just sat there for a few minutes then she layed down and fell asleep.  
  
for a week mizura was alone again but eventually shadow found her and dawn apologized for being so rude at the gathering. "oh it's alright i'm used to it" mizura had replied. so the three of them traveled around after they got bored of the forest that they were exploring they decided to go to another forest this one though was the complete opposite of the one where they used to explore, this one was dark and the trees had no leaves, everyting looked dead. "ok this is kindof freaky though i'm supposed to like this sort of place it's freaking me out!" said dawn. "oh come on dawn! it's not that freaky! you scared shadow?" "n-no not really" "good! come on then!" so they started to explore the forest. a week later they came upon an area that was completly green, the trees had leaves and the cave was covered in vines. "wow this place doesn't look like it belongs here does it mizura?"asked shadow "no it doesn't belong here at all."  
  
sorry! have to leave oyu hanging! i'll update soon and you know what? i'll probably be done the story in the next week or so if i keep going th way i am! oh well please review! 


	3. the encounter

alright! chapter 3 is up! sorry if there was a wait i've been busy lately, stupid exams but yeah so i'll start replying to your reviews soon but i need to get used to the idea of having a story here in the first place.  
  
disclaimer:i do not own yu yu hakusho or the characters dawn and tatara.  
  
ch 3: the encounter.  
  
"no it doesn't belong here at all" replied mizura. as they walked in they noticed that everything was alive and well while everyhting else was dead all around the small clearing. while they were exploring they saw a small cave. as they got closer mizura noticed the plants starting to act weird. "hey guys! watch where you walk!" said mizura, "uhh why? there just plants it's not like they could hurt us!" replied dawn. all of a sudden a vine grabbed dawn by the legsand hung her upside down from a tree. "just plants dawn? i would sa that their more than just plants" said shadow watching dawn dangle in front of their faces. while they were waiting mizura saw a silver fox leave the large cave in the center and recognized it as youko. "youko? what are you doing here?" asked mizura. youko looked at her with cold eyes witch warmed up quickly. "oh mizura! i didn't know it was you! sorry, why are you here?" asked youko.  
  
"oh nothing much just exploring until these plants grabbed dawn.  
  
a few hours later dawn was down from the tree and everyone was talking when a blond haired girl came out of the smaller cave that they had seen. "oh oyu found new friends youko?" said the girl. "why yes actually, mizura is the fox, shadow is the tiger, and dawn is the vampire, girls this is Tatara she's from the same forest as dawn" "nice to meet you all, youko why isn't there any food around here?" asked tatara. "uhh i don't think that Hiei's back yet." "stupid idiot! stupid brother he's supposed to be back by now!!!" said tatara. "that short guy is your brother? cool, well we should get going we have more forests to explore!" said mizura. "where are you guys going? because i'm thinking that you could go to the wind plains it would be nice to get out of the open and i could go with you!" said tatara. "thats a good idea we've spent to much time in forests we need to go out into the open!" said dawn excitedly. shadow looked at mizura knowing that she didn't want to go out into the open. "well i think that we should! it's a good thing to expand what we know to open areas as well" said mizura surprising shadow. "so when are we leaving?" asked tatara.  
  
i'm really sorry if the chapters are short but it's 1:07 in the morning and i don't wnat to write any more tonight so yeah well the fourth chapter is coming up really soon like maybe in a few days or a little more depends on my plans this summer. bye! oh by the way, look for my other story called Miana, one of the characters is mizura but i use her in most of my stories and she's different every time so if oyu want to oyu can read it. 


End file.
